Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
For a touch panel (display panel) in related art, interaction between a user and a device, such as selection of an object displayed on the touch panel, is performed by detecting a contact state of an operating tool such as a finger or a stylus with the touch panel. Meanwhile, there is known a touch panel which enables interaction between a user and a device by detecting proximity by the operating tool.